Conventionally, among pneumatic tires focusing on rough-road use, in particular pneumatic tires to be driven in muddy areas, the groove width and groove depth are increased in order to ensure mud drainage, for example as in PTL 1 (JP2003-072318A). Thus increasing the groove volume prevents relatively sticky mud from accumulating within the grooves and allows for improved mud drainage.